A Stroll on Lake Honrich
by Jayjayoben
Summary: After a night of reveling with the Guild, Delvin Mallory isn't sure what he'll find as he sets out for a stroll on Lake Honrich... (MA for a reason)


One hand on the pommel of his dagger, and the other clutching a bottle of mead, Delvin Mallory whistled as he strolled away from the city of Riften. He had spent the first half of the night celebrating the Guild's newfound luck with his other Guild members. Desiring fresh air to clear his head, he was headed toward Lake Honrich.

He passed a few commoners, who were all singing merrily, bottles of ale clutched in their palms. Delvin reveled with them a moment, taking the time to pocket a meager amount of coin, before continuing on his way.

The mead had dulled his original mood, but had not eliminated it completely. For a long time, Delvin had been plagued with a constant feeling of unrest, like he had forgotten something important. He could feel it coming through the drunken haze as he gazed at the shimmering lake, settling himself beneath a pine tree. He took another swig and sighed. Perhaps he could drown the feeling out of him.

He was content to listen to the crickets and distant singing, dizzy and warm, but he started to hear splashing and faint laughter nearby. Curious, he opened his eyes. The sounds seemed to be coming from around a pine thicket. He got to his feet, crouched, and investigated.

As he got closer, he was able to tell that the laughter belonged to a woman. Adrenaline began to course through his veins—would the Guild's luck extend to him tonight?

He rounded the thicket, and his breath caught in his chest. The woman was none other than Vex, sweet Vex. Her armour lay discarded at the bank, and her shapely, round ass was for all to see, pale in the moonlight.

Delvin licked his lips and grinned.

* * *

The patterns the water made were beautiful. Unearthly. No word could seem to describe them perfectly. They shimmered, they twisted. Vex couldn't stand it—she _needed _to become a part of the water.

_Wait…_ she thought dumbly to herself, as she put one boot into the water, _Must remove my armour first_.

She set her bottle of imported rum down carefully, and began to disrobe. The knot between her shoulder blades seemed to loosen considerably. She felt lighter than she had in weeks, no, years. She raised her toned arms to the sky and laughed freely. The young, untainted Vex that she had so long ago lost, seemed to re-emerge in this moment.

She looked down at herself for what seemed to be the first time in ages. Her breasts weren't large, as the Nords liked them, but they were firm, perky. Her nipples were soft to the touch, and very sensitive.

Yes, very sensitive. She rolled the rosy buds between her fingers, and a wave of pleasure seeped through her, from her core to her scalp. She had not indulged herself for quite some time, and she found that now, quite drunk, she _needed _it.

Delvin could feel his member twitching and hardening in his pants as he watched the woman of many of his fantasies caress her soft body. He could restrain himself no longer. He made sure to nab her armour while she wasn't looking, then emerged from the shadows.

"Mind if I join you, love?" he asked confidently.

Vex spun and almost fell. A blush rose to her cheeks, and she splayed her palms over her body, trying in vain to cover herself.

"You! Scum! W-watching me!" she cried with difficulty as she stumbled out of the water, "Where're my armour?!"

"I think you've been drinking too much, lass," Delvin drawled. He picked up her bottle of rum, took off the cap, sniffed the contents of the bottle, and choked, "No wonder. Do you always drink this strong?"

"Mind your own! Where's my armour?" she continued to fuss as she reached for the rum, but missed. Delvin grabbed her wrist. She scowled and attempted to cover herself with her other hand.

"No need to be coy. Like I've always said, you've got a wonderful look to you. Especially when you're having a go at yourself," He took a swig of her rum, and coughed a bit.

"Gimme that!" she bellowed. She snatched the unopened bottle with her free hand, and drank.

"Not sure why you're always so bothered with me. Bothered with everyone, really. Perhaps you've got some, uh, well, _kinks_ that need to be worked out?" Delvin stared down at her blandly, attempting to appear aloof, as she angrily tossed the bottle to the ground, where it broke.

"What do _you_ care, Mallory?" she shouted accusingly. She tried to tug her arm out of his grip. "You can't trust anyone in the Guild!"

"You know I could help you, lass, if you'll let me."

She pulled at her confined arm, but Delvin was much stronger. He was silently pleased at her continued struggle. "You don't know what I need…" she said, half whimpering. Her face seemed desperate as she finally looked him in the eye. She looked so vulnerable, Delvin almost felt sorry for her.

"But I do," he replied, and closed the distance between them, his lips finding hers. She was put off a moment, but then responded hungrily, grabbing the back of his head with her free hand, massaging his scalp with her fingers. He growled—a primal vibration that caused shivers to go up Vex's spine. She moaned and opened her mouth to his. Delvin explored her mouth with his tongue; she tasted of rum, but responded most pleasantly.

Eventually Delvin grabbed both her wrists, and held them both above her head with one hand. He looked her over thoroughly, feeling completely satisfied that he had finally seen her fully naked. Her chest was heaving, and her breasts looked swollen. Her stomach was taut, and her legs were slender, though leanly muscled. His eyes hovered back up to her swollen breasts. Her nipples were rosy pink, such an innocent colour.

He gently put his hands around her breasts; she shivered when his palms brushed the pink bumps. He took one bud in his mouth, and began to swirl his tongue lazily around it. She moaned loudly, and her knees buckled. Delvin chuckled and took a moment to lay out a fur blanket for his prize to lie upon.

Vex reclined, her head lolling back. She was all out for Delvin, no longer caring about her sober inhibitions. He placed his hands on her hips, and she grabbed his wrists. He looked between her legs—a patch of pale gold crowned her beautiful pinks lips, which were, he noticed, swollen and glistening.

Feeling impatient, Vex spread her legs as far she could. "Do it a'ready," she ordered brutishly, but Delvin only smirked.

"Patience, love," he said, though he began to disrobe himself. Vex would have helped him, but the world was spinning, and movement was difficult. He watched her as she watched him remove every piece of armour. Coarse hair riddled his modestly muscled chest and arms—Vex never knew the old codger had muscle. It was when he got down to his loincloth that Vex noticed the considerable bulge there.

Her pulse quickened as removed his loincloth, and took himself in his hand. His length was definitely not modest—and he looked quite pleased with her open-mouthed reaction. He looked at her expectantly, beckoning with one hand, slowly rubbing himself with the other. Transfixed, Vex got to her knees and investigated—first with her hands, rather gently.

"You know you're not going to hurt me," he said to her, and she scowled. He asked her, "Is this your first time with a man?"

Her scowl darkened. She brushed the tip lightly with her front teeth. Vex could see that she had Delvin on the edge of his toes.

She ducked her head and took his member to the back of her throat.

He grabbed frantically for the back of her head, and dug his fingers into her hair. _No_, he supposed vaguely, _this isn't her first time_, as his cock throbbed in her hot mouth.

She moved back to the tip, and closed her eyes. She moved slowly, teasingly. Her tongue swirled lazily around the head, pausing to lap at the tip. She licked lengthwise, firmly, relishing every reaction Delvin gave her. He was rather quiet, but he occasionally bucked his hips, or let out a light moan. She got to a faster pace, alternating between sucking, and taking him to the back of her throat. She tasted precum, and wished she'd been able to play with it.

Unlocking himself from the ecstasy of her mouth, Delvin pulled her back by her hair. Her mouth hung open slightly, spit coating her chin. Her eyes were lidded and lust-filled, but she was still mostly conscious, which impressed Delvin—she seemed to have drunken a fifth by herself that night.

Delvin took a finger, and lightly slid it the length of her slit. She shuddered and widened her legs. He pressed firmly, two fingers, and she threw her head back, bucking her hips. She was wet, and her walls were squeezing down upon his fingers. He withdrew them.

She watched his cock twitch as he looked at her, an almost feral look in his eyes. She felt slightly apprehensive, but excitement coursed through her.

He suddenly pinned her arms above her head, and positioned himself at her entrance. "I'm going to have my way with you, lass, and you're going to fucking love it," he told her savagely.

Delvin thrust fully into Vex, causing her to cry out. He started at a moderate pace, but sheathed himself completely within her. Vex could only moan and roll her hips in response to him—she wanted him deep within her; she wanted it to feel wonderful.

Delvin couldn't help but ogle as he fucked her. Her tits jumped on her chest, and she was mouthing wordlessly as she clenched her fists. Every drawn-out and frantic moan she gave him only got him that more aroused.

He suddenly slid out, and flipped her over. She had her ass displayed lewdly to him. He squeezed her round cheeks, palmed them. They were soft. So perfect. He bent over and gave her pink slit a long, sensuous lick, and he felt her quake beneath him.

"Please…" she pleaded with him from over her shoulder. He pushed her head back down. His member was throbbing; he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. Changing his mind, he decided to flip her back over. Taking one nipple in his mouth, the other roughly grabbing her breast…

"By the Gods, pl-please!" she cried out, moaning loudly. He flicked his tongue, swirled it, lapping at her breast.

Vex snaked a hand between her legs, and began to play with her clit, her hips bucking. Delvin grabbed both of her hands with one of his and chuckled darkly. She fought back, and he let her win. She perched triumphantly on his lap. She glared at him before sheathing herself.

Delvin almost came just from the look of sheer ecstasy on her face as she took him. She rolled her hips into him, setting a fast pace that he was able to meet with ease. He took a tit in each hand, and admired the beautiful woman fucking him. Her pale hair was sweaty and sticking to her face. Her tits jiggled in his hands. She was moaning softly, mingling with the sound of colliding flesh.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her ass and began to pound into her. She began to gasp with each breath, barely able to roll her hips with him. He pushed her on her back, and fired in and out of her like a piston. His eyes met her half-lidded ones, and he felt her tighten around him. She cried out vague obscenities as she came, hard, her wetness pulling at his throbbing member. He felt himself peak, too, sheathing himself within her.

Warm juices and sweat lay between them as they tried to catch their breath. Delvin could hear frogs croaking, and he felt at peace. He rolled off Vex and onto his back. He had not felt at peace like this for a _long _time. He turned his head to look at her.

"You can trust me, Vex. I've got your back."

"Better," she mumbled vaguely.

He smiled and dozed off. The night patrol guards would keep them safe from bears.

He was safe and happy. The stars were twinkling. Crickets were chirping.

Vex and Delvin drifted off. The pulsating majesty of the midnight aurora stole both their minds away that night.


End file.
